Miracle Romance: 100 Drabbles
by Higasa
Summary: Who doesn't believe that romance can blossom around two bickering people? They don't call it a miracle romance for no reason. 100 drabbles. Usagi x Mamoru.
1. Chocolate

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

_Author's Note: I've been in a Sailor Moon mood lately and I decided to try my hands on writing drabbles. I found these themes in the Usako/Mamoru community on LiveJournal. I hope you enjoy reading them._

* * *

Miracle Romance: 100 Themes

By: Higasa

Theme 1: Chocolate

"There's no way I am giving you a chocolate," Serena said.

"Not that I care, Meatball Head," Darien retorted. But somewhere deep within him did care to get one of Serena's Valentine's Day chocolate. "I bet it doesn't even taste good."

"You're just jealous that you are not getting one."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Guys!" Andrew yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. "Can you please stop bickering?"

The two glared at each other and then turned around with a hmph.

That night…

"Tuxedo Mask, you came to save me again," Sailor Moon said. "How can I ever thank you?"

"You smile is more than enough Sailor Moon."

"Actually, I made you a chocolate," She said, handing him a small box. "As a thank you and it is Valentine's Day after all."

He took the small box from her hand. "Thank you…Sailor Moon."

Tuxedo Mask kissed her on her cheek. A small blush crept up on Sailor Moon's face.

Unknown to either of them, Darien did receive a chocolate from Serena after all.


	2. Masks

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Miracle Romance: 100 Themes

By: Higasa

Theme 2: Masks

Serena gasped. She couldn't believe it. They were all wearing masks just like in the movies. Every dancer in the room was wearing one and every mask was different. Some were bright while others were just plain white.

Someone then bumped into her, spilling his glass of wine onto her lavender-colored dress.

"I am so sorry," the man apologized.

Serena said, "It's okay" and rushed off to the nearest bathroom to try and get the stain off her dress.

Once she came out, she walked toward the balcony and open air. There were so many stars that night under the bright moonlit sky. "What should I do?" she muttered, sighing.

A man in a tuxedo and white mask just stood there in one of the corners and decided to emerge. Tapping on her shoulder, he cleared his throat. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Tuxedo Mask?"

Indeed it was him, just without the hat. He nodded and offered his hand out to her.

"Yes," she said, placing his hand onto his. "But there's no music."

"We'll just make our own."


	3. Hair

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Miracle Romance: 100 Themes

By: Higasa

Theme 3: Hair

"Yo, Meatball Head," Darien said, as he saw Serena approaching him.

"Don't call me that," Serena said. "How many times have I said it? My name's Serena, not Meatball Head. Stop making fun of my hair."

"Your hair does look like a pair of meatballs," Darien pointed out.

"Well one of these days I will cut it out so you can't call me that anymore."

Darien stopped short as he imagined Serena with short hair and grimaced. "Hey Serena…" he started.

"I'm warning you now Darien! If you call me Meatball Head one more time I'll really cut them off." She apparently did not hear him say her name. "Plus maybe I should since Molly gave me a flyer the other day to the new beauty parlor downtown…"

"Serena," he repeated. This time she did hear and blinked at him. "Don't cut it off okay? I really like your hair the way it is."


	4. Karma

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Miracle Romance: 100 Themes

By: Higasa

Theme 4: Karma

Serena sighed, as she looked at her latest math test score.

A 30. Her mother would certainly throw her out of the house again like last time.

Not only that, she also had detention today.

Great just great…just she really needed at the moment.

Stupid karma, she thought.

"Ow! That hurts," she said. Her train of thoughts was broken as she looked up to see Darien and his smirk. "You jerk." Unnoticed her math test fell onto the floor and Darien picked it up.

"Another 30, Meatball head?"

Blushing furiously she yanked her test paper away from his hand and stuck her tongue at him. "Why do you always have to be where my tests have to be?"

"I guess your tests seem to like me for some reason."

"Well I don't like you at all Darien." She stormed off and leaving Darien alone with his thoughts.

'_I hope she really didn't mean that._'

Stupid karma.


	5. Short Skirt

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Miracle Romance: 100 Themes

By: Higasa

Theme 5: Short Skirt

"Trust me Serena, this skirt will blow his mind away," Mina said, as she held up a red skirt in front of Serena.

"Isn't that skirt a little too short for Serena?" Artemis asked, but he was pushed by Mina's foot.

"I don't know about this Mina," Serena said uncertainly.

"Trust me." Without another word she pushed Serena into the changing room with the short red skirt.

The next day…

"So Mina, how did the shopping spree go yesterday?" Lita asked. The four friends sat at the parlor sipping on the drinks they had ordered.

Mina winked. "It'll blow his mind away guaranteed. I'm not called the Goddess of Love for nothing." She gave them the victory sign and then looked at her watch. "Serena should be here any minute now."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Rei muttered to herself.

The door to the parlor opened and Darien entered, greeting Andrew as he sat himself in his usual seat.

Seconds later Serena entered, wearing the red skirt they had purchased from yesterday's shopping spree.

The three other girls nearly choked on their drinks.

"Mina, isn't that skirt way too short on Serena?" Amy asked.

"That's what I told her," Artemis said. "But would she listen no."

"Yeah, what makes you think it'll get Darien's attention anyways?" Lita intervened.

"Shh!" Mina hissed, as she moved closer to the pair.

"Doesn't your parents know what you are wearing Meatball Head?" Darien demanded. He gulped as his eyes moved from Serena's legs, to her skirt, to her. Back and forth. Luckily for Serena she didn't notice and didn't notice the stares she was getting from the customers either.

"Since when did you care about what I wore?" Serena retorted. "You're not my parent and I could wear whatever I – hey what's this?" she exclaimed, as Darien wrapped his jacket around her waist and carried her

"Keep it on and I'm taking you home."

Without another word he stomped off out of the parlor with a screaming Serena in his arms saying, "Let me down, idiot!"

"Well that certainly did blow his mind and everyone else's away," Rei said, sipping on her drink.

Uh-huh, the other girls agreed.


	6. Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

* * *

Miracle Romance: 100 Themes

By: Higasa

Theme 6: Blue Eyes

"Hey, wouldn't it be weird if Darien turns out to be Tuxedo Mask?" Rei asked. The four other girls blinked and looked at her.

"What makes you think that Rei?" Lita asked.

They were at the temple for another Sailor Scout meeting that day.

"Sure, they've got the same blue eyes and short black hair."

Amy looked at her thoughtfully. "You do have a point there," she agreed.

Serena thought for a moment, "Ha! As if anyone like Darien could be Tuxedo Mask. Besides Tuxedo Mask is way cooler than he'll ever be."

The girls groaned.

Somewhere back in his apartment Darien sneezed. He noticed that there was a bit of dust on his jacket. He grimaced and thought _'I need to remember to clean the place more often.' _


	7. Things Left Unsaid

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**Author's Note:** It's been a while since I worked on this. Working on the 35 theme challenge this year made me miss working on the 100 Theme challenge. Hopefully I can get these themes done...someday.

* * *

Miracle Romance: 100 Themes

By: Higasa

Theme 7: Things Left Unsaid

It was awkward the next time they met at the Crown Arcade.

"After all this time, you're actually Tux-" Serena said. _'Tuxedo Mask. No, stop Serena! Otherwise you'll admit that the person you had been crushing on the whole time was him and you weren't. He can't be Tuxedo Mask.'_

"I can't believe that you're-" Darien said and then stopped as well. _'Sailor Moon. Stop, Darien, you idiot! You mean to tell me that the person I've fallen in love with was actually her? She can't be Sailor Moon._' They looked at each other and then went back to doing their own thing.

Sometimes there were some things that were meant to be left unsaid.


End file.
